Waking up
by Irrevocably-Mine
Summary: Bella and Jacob get there chance. Jacob brings bella out of her depression but can she fall for Jake
1. Waking up

As I wrapped my arms around myself to ward off the perpetual pain that is, undoubtiably coming as soon as I enter my room for the night. I couldn't help but sigh. I had been spending a lot of time with Jacob Black lately, and he was my sun. I originally went to him out of selfishness. But some how he had managed to make my days a little shorter and my nights a little less of a nightmare. He was my best friend. We had been through a lot the past few months and yes my nights hadn't been as bad but there was no doubt that as soon as I fell asleep the night mares would come…..the same one over and over.

I changed into my sweats and tank top and hollered down to Charlie.

"Good night dad,"

"Night Bells,"

I had to smile as I curled into my customary sleeping position. Jacobs face was there shinning behind my lids with a genuine Jacob smile, ahhh maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. After all, my sun was shinning.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I was running desperately through the meadow. Knowing my actions were about as useless as the pepperspray Charlie insisted I carried with me. As the giant russet wolf leaped into mid air, the fiery Vampire lunged at my best friend catching him mid jump. I had to run. I had to stay. I screamed as the massive wolf was flung more than 100 yards and crashed lifelessly into a large spruce, "JACOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!"_

I woke screaming, adrenaline coursing through me. This was a new dream? Oh god what would I do if I lost Jacob too?

Piece

"You ok Bells?"

Charlie popped his sleepy head in my door, interrupting my panicked thoughts.

"Yes dad it wasn't that bad….Trust me." But was it?

I had been torturing my father for months with my screams at night. Lately he hadn't been checking, this must have been a bad one.

"Ok get some sleep Bells,"

"Sorry dad." gapped

My door shut and I felt guilt all around. For my father, and of course Jacob and the pack I was constantly a bad omen on every one I was close too.

In making Jake my best friend the pack had to suffer the raging mood swings in his mind about 'us'. These people were my life now and I was driving everyone insane.

Between my constant time in La Push and in Emily's kitchen things had grown unintentionally between me and Jacob.

Lately I had been thinking a lot about the 'us' Jacob wants. I just wasn't sure I could do it. Then there was the if. The what if to be exact. Maybe….. I would be able to let go and let Jacob in? God knows I love him. But can I love him in the way he loves me, the way I loved….Edward. This thought violently ripped through my body, opening the already gaping hole in my chest wide open.

Wrapping my arms around myself, not only to keep the sobs at bay, but in fear I might actually split down the middle, I heard a tap on the window. My heart stopped. I tentatively threw the covers aside. My head was screaming "_What if it's Victoria!? No she wouldn't knock, what if Omg what if it's him? Can you handle this? Breathe Bella Breathe_"

As I approached the window I was crushed and more than a little disturbed to see Embry hanging from the tree outside.

What the hell was Embry doing here at 5 in the morning?

I opened the window as panic started in the middle of my chest. What if some thing had happened to Jacob?!?

They had been patrolling my house nightly for months waiting and watching for any sign of Victoria.

I almost screamed at him. "Embry OMG what's going on? Why are you here? Did something happen? Is every one ok?"

"Whoa whoa Bella slow down, every things fine I just need to talk to you about something?"

The fact it was placed as a question made me a little uncomfortable, but I let him in and plopped down on the edge of my bed to listen.

"Ok Embry what's up?"

He paced my bedroom for a few moments looking like he was trying to put himself together. All the while the adrenaline had left my body and at this point and the anxiety was quickly setting in.

"Embry?" I was getting nervous now.

"Sorry Bella." He said through his hands.

He was rubbing his face? Why is he nervous?

"OK so here goes, Bella I am here because I am going little nuts...and well so is the rest of the pack."

"Ok?" I breathed.

Great this was what I had been dreading I knew Jake was trying hard to be discreet about his feelings for me and failing miserably. But THIS is going to be embarrassing.

"Well it's just Jake…ummm I'm not sure how to say this but his thoughts are a little extreme lately and well I am….we all are having some trouble with it….I ah…. just came to tell you…he..Ahh" Embry cleared his throat.

This weekend plans to be at La Push were the highlight of my year so far. Now I was dreading it. Embry gaaahhhh this is awkward!

"Ahem…ok well Jake is really torn up right now …ok? He is going to take you to the beach tomorrow…."

Great here it comes

"He talked to Charlie and well he wants you and I mean like….ahhh sorry Bella he is going to kiss you….?"

"WHAT? CHARLIE? I….I…..I?"

"Ya well Charlie gave Jake his blessing. I know u might not be ready Bella But he isn't waiting for you to give him the green light any more. This has been growing for months and…well I know you like him a lot I have seen that way you well look at him n' stuff"

As he said the last part I thought my face was going to burn off! Why do they have to share minds again? Stupid wolves.

"Well thanks Embry…..I think? But I think I might just stay home tomorrow now I should get back to sleep,"

"And well you should be going before Charlie barges in here with a gun" I added darkly.

" Ok right well I'm sorry again Bella I,….I just needed to tell you so you know you weren't caught off guard or any thing ya know? Any ways good night"

After Embry left I considered going back to sleep, decided against it and went to the kitchen to make Charlie some breakfast.

. "PPPPFFFFTTTTTT"

I couldn't help but throwing the dish towel across the room as I thought of what Embry had just confessed.

"Mornin Bells"

I jumped so high I almost dropped the container of eggs I was about to put into the refrigerator.

"You ok Bells? You're jumpier than usual?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine I was just thinking about something Embry said to me last night"

Charlie just raised an eyebrow at me and unfolded the paper.

CRAP!

"I am making French toast? 3 pieces or 4??" I said. More out of trying obscure what had previously came out of my mouth than to state the obvious.

"Hmm four, Bella, why are you making French Toast at 6 am in fact why aren't you in bed….you know u have that thing at La Push today….."

UGGGGH!

"You know dad" I stated while desperately trying not to roll my eyes at him

"I don't know if I am going today. I was thinking about heading out to Port Angeles for some shopping today, maybe Angela or Jessica will go with me." I stated as nonchalantly as I could manage.

I put Charlie's plate in front of him hopping he would opt to stuff his face rather than argue.

"That's a nice idea Bells, but didn't you already tell Jake you'd go??"

Sheesh it's every one against Bella, time to try another angle.

"Dad you know you're always bugging me to go out with my other friends, so I am taking your advice" I tried to be stealth, using his words against him. Looking up from my fork with what I thought was an innocent look

"What's going on Bells? A week ago you were begging me to let you spend more time in La Push for this weekend thing and now you're backing out?" he smirked. Again, he raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively.

**CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!**

Charlie was so more into this than I liked. I let out a long sigh staring at my father with agitation all over my face.

"FIIINE never mind! I guess I'll see you tonight?"

A wide tell all smile plastered itself on Charlie's face.

"Guess so" he said, before clearing the table, grabbing his sheriff's jacket and heading out the door for the day.


	2. were did that come from ?

I sat at the table awhile trying to figure out how I was going to evade Jacob's conversation this afternoon when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Emily I'm coming to get you, I hope you don't mind but I need all the capable hands I can get and well Rachel is a danger to us all ha ha. And I need to stop at the grocery store and get some staples be ready in a half?"

"Ok Em, see you then…and hey Embry came by last night?"

Without missing a beat she simply said "I know see, you in a half" and hung up.

I stared at the phone for a few moments wondering how much she knew that I didn't before hanging up and hustling to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Emily and I made it back to La Push by 8:30 and started doing our thing without much chit chat other than the occasional 'will you pass this or that or hey can you stir that.' Breakfast was served at 9:30. Promptly the pack filled Emily's tiny kitchen, living room and some of the porch.

I immediately got anxious when Embry and Paul walked in without Jake. Rachel made an appearance to grab a plate, and glare at me before grabbing Paul and stalking out the front door. Man what was her problem.

While doing dishes with Emily; I wondered were Jake could be, the boys were never late for breakfast just as the thought popped into my mind I was swept off my feet from behind into a giant bear hug.

Jacob.

He nuzzled his head into my neck and whispered

"I heard you were going to bail out on this weekend?"

Heat rushed up into my cheeks and not just because I was busted, the intimacy of Jacobs embrace on me had more of an affect than I was comfortable with and had my heart stuttering.

Of course being in a room full of werewolves with acute hearing every one was staring. I cleared my throat and faced Jacob avoiding the stares coming our way

"I was just considering a shopping trip that's all"

"You shop HA" Jacob scoffed

"Hey when you and Em are done in here can I borrow you for a few?"

SHIT a word I barley use flew through my head at warp speed I can't do this SHIT

"I um…I promised Emily I would help her prepare every thing for the barbeques today, maybe later?"

"Oh Bella its fine we have all day and it wont take us long, were good at what we do and Sue's coming over later to help too" Emily oh so cheerfully interjected.

I shot her a look of gee thanks a lot! As Jacob Squealed like a kid

"GREAAT"

I was whisked away without time to argue. Upon coming to our "spot" on the beach Jake sat on our log and took a breath, as if to suck in the courage he needed. He started

"So Bella….I wanted to talk to you…I hmmm well you know I like you a lot."

Trying to hide in my coat I just nodded and stared at my feet.

"I just can't help but notice little things lately …like in the kitchen the way your heart skipped a beat when I was holding you…or...or the way the other night you curled into my chest and closed you eyes just to listen to my heart beat…Bella are you listening?"

I nodded into my jacket again as Jacob slid closer and put an arm around me. He slid his finger under my chin and raised my face to meet his.

My heart was racing. I was holding my breath. As he ran his thumb across my lower lip I unconsciously opened my mouth and sighed. Shit again bad move, Ha like it mattered my heart was hammering the walls in my chest it was audible even to me

"Bellaaa" he breathed his lips almost touching mine I couldn't move I was frozen. As I looked up to meet Jacob's eyes my whole body warmed in a way I thought long forgotten. All I could feel was his firm hold on the back of my neck. My skin tingled were he touched me, giving into against my bitter conscience; I slowly tilted my head back a little bracing myself for whatever was next.

The onslaught of emotions I was feeling right now were terrifying. This was my Jacob the warmth I felt left me a little aghast.

Jacob wasted no time to determine weather this was a good sign or bad but closed the space between us taking my lips into his and embracing me in away I thought impossible to be in with him. He kissed me softly at first his warm breath stealing mine then parted my lips with his hot tongue. the sensation had my hand sliding up his huge arms and around his neck Bracing myself I slid my tongue out ran it across his upper lip then pulled his lower lip between my teeth.

He froze.

But not for long pulling me closer he kissed me with a fire that was nothing I had ever experience before. As he lifted me off my feet mid kiss he whispered

"I love you Bella Swan," and something tore at my heart.

As a came out of my Jacob induced fog realizing this was Jacob…JACOB ….and this moment had changed every thing. After placing several small lingering kisses at the corners of my mouth and one on my forehead he put his arms around my shoulders resting his chin on my head and sighed

"Now what do we do"

I couldn't reply I just stood there with my head against his warm chest listing to his heart rate return to normal. Dumbstruck was the only word for what I was feeling.

Jacob was shockingly the one who broke the embrace to look at me holding me, staring with concern

"Bella you ok?"

I probably had the stupidest look on my face I was blank I couldn't even blush

"Umm..Jake….I…dunno?"

I half smiled as I ran my fingers over my lips and my heart stated up on the warpath again then the blush came full on I started laughing hysterically

"Bella"

Jake was staring as, if I had just slapped him "I'm sorry Jake I just…I don't know what to say t-that was….."

"Incredible?"

Jacob smirked as I tried not to blush any harder

"I think we should get back" I said trying to push past him and head to the house

"Bella wait"

I stopped without turning around. I thought about that word, 'wait' and how I had screamed it after Edward had ripped my heart out. Now I was going to be the ripper and Jacob was going to be the broken. How can I do this? How can I not?

Jacob walked up behind me without saying a word. He turned me to face him as the tears streamed down my face I couldn't muster the two words I had repeated to him a million times. 'I can't.' I just stared at him through tear filled eyes. All I could think was 'my Jacob' how can I hurt him, my best friend my selfless, caring, loving…..Jacob. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. My once healing heart, breaking again.

Gathering me into his chest and holding me there with all that is Jacob, I couldn't help but be at ease with him. We said nothing on the walk back to Emily's, but some how I knew; this was going to be a long weekend in La Push.


	3. Did i do that

Charlie arrived around six o'clock with Billy. The Clearwater's, as well as the rest of the elders had already arrived shortly before and had arranged themselves around the now crowded bonfire.

As Emily and I worked to finish enough burgers to feed a platoon of men, Sue was washing dishes and humming a quiet tune. It was nice to see her in such an appeased state we had all worried over her when Harry had passed but she was copping well.

Jake had kept his distance this afternoon, not knowing how to deal with my fantastic lack of commentary about our kiss. Then my little break down, I wasn't sure how he was feeling.

I grabbed my plate of food and sat in my usual spot on the sand between Jacobs legs. Which must have been a shock to him, he stopped talking and looked at me as if I had just told him I was from mars and had to go home to my people.

When he did snap out if it he leaned into my hair and breathed. "Well hello beautiful" and kissed my ear.

My face was burning. I could see Sam staring intently at me as if trying to pick my brain from across the fire.

Sam was not my biggest fan that's for sure; being the Alpha of the pack he was not only concerned with Jacobs love for me but oppressed by it. He had no other choice but too see feel and hear everything Jake felt and I was to blame of course.

I held Sam's glare until he motioned for me over and my eyes shot to my plate. Jacob rubbed my shoulders reassuring me with a "He won't bite, I promise…I'm not sure what he wants though so go find out for me would ya."

Sam and I walked a little ways down the beach before he said anything.

Probably just out of earshot of the more acute variation.

"Listen Bella I know you think I don't like you?"

Great Jacob had tattled; well not like he had much choice but still. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew about Embry's little trip to my house last night

"Ummm?" I said while looking up at Sam

"Look I don't not like you. Its just you know…Jake is a sensitive guy and I just don't want to see him get hurt."

I stood staring my mouth at full agape. I had nothing.

Sam laughed at this and continued "I'm not saying you would hurt him I just was wondering if you would tell me how you feel? You know about Jake?"

Did Sam really just ask me this?

"Ha Sam I just I don't know how I feel…..at least I don't think I do? Things have been weird lately"

Or did I? The memory of this mornings kiss came flashing into my mind and I blushed furiously. Sam smiled and I knew for sure Jacob had phased at some point during the afternoon with Sam near by.

"Look Bella, I know this is hard for you but think about it and let me know or just let Jake know just take in to consideration that we have all heard your reaction to his touch on more than one occasion that's why we are only now intervening."

Well this sure has turned out to be an interesting night, just as I was about to respond with a 'Ya ya ok'

Jacob interrupted

"Hey Bells my dad and Charlie are heading in for the night and were putting on a movie at Sam's, you coming?"

Sam nodded and headed towards the house as Jacob took his place I instantly had a case of 'fight or flight' take over me. Without any were to go I opted to play with the ends of my hair pretending to be looking for split ends

"So about Embry…I'm sorry I would have torn his head off if it weren't for Sam."

Jacob had an apologetic look on his face but you could see the smile hiding just behind the surface, he had obviously gotten a piece.

"Uh yeah that was a little unexpected but its ok really……look Jake I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…you know? About this morning? "

I tried to avoid looking at his eyes.

"Why in the world would you be sorry Bells?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I wanted to pull away; I wanted to stay in his arms, for him to caress my face, feel his hot fingers on my raw flesh, I wanted him to kiss me again with that passion the heat and ferocity Edward would never have aloud.

I rose on my toes and placed a kiss in the hollow of his thick neck and smiled as his breath caught. Running my hands up his chest I felt the strength of the muscle he had acquired during his change and had kept acquiring recently. I placed another kiss on his chest and looked up from beneath my heavy lids and stopped. The look on Jacobs face was one I had never seen before, his eyes were smoldering and at the same time full of disbelief. He swooped down closing the height between us and kissed me hard his full lips assaulting mine with the roughness I craved. I couldn't believe this was Jacob.

As he parted my lips and stroked his tongue along my upper lip I shuddered waved of heat blasting me into a place I had never been nor thought possible, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him closer deepening the kiss he moaned as I ground our bodies closer that they had ever been, the sound nearly knocked me over. All the sudden he stopped

"Bella wait"

I didn't know weather to be angry or grateful. I could feel the heat reaching my face and tears stinging my eyes but I could say nothing, I was still in disbelief my self, how could I have not realized this this want inside me until today sure Jake and I had kissed before but never like this.

Noting my distress Jacob started gathering me into his arms when I stopped him.

"No Jake listen to me. I don't know were all of this came from and I don't know were all of this might go but I know right now I just cant handle it if u push me away I haven't felt…"I broke down into his arms sobbing.

What was wrong with me! Jacob stroked my back until I gained control of myself

"You are aware that if I had let you continue we would have been in a very awkward position when your father came to say goodnight?"

"What?!?" I croaked wiping my eyes.

Jacob pointed to the two forms steadily progressing towards us.

"How long have they been there, "

"Not long enough to see you groping me,"

Jake smiled as I slapped him, again only succeeding in hurting myself.

He grabbed my hand and we started waling towards Charlie and Billy.

"Hya dad" Jacob let out. Charlie gave us a once over and immediately got on the defensive

"Why were you crying Bells, you ok, do you want to come home tonight?"

"I'm fine dad I just got a little worked up and you know how I cry when I'm angry or upset or happy." I tried to sound genuine but my emotions were all over the map!

Billy just smiled and asked Jake if he would be home after the move or if he was staying at one of the guys houses. Jake explained his plans to Billy and after Charlie and I said goodnight we headed over to Sam and Emily's.

I was careful to keep some distance between Jacob and I on our walk back to the house. I couldn't keep my thought process from wandering. What the hell was I thinking? What was I doing? This whole thing is such a bad idea. As my overactive brain waves took over, I unconsciously moved farther away from him. This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok?" Jacob asked as he slid his arms around my waist, perching his head on my own as we walked. My head was an ever changing array of conflicting emotions. One thing I was certain about, this had progressed far to fast for me to be comfortable with. I sighed to myself; better now than later I guess.

"I….I just think maybe this isn't the right time for this….?"

"Maybe I should…you know go home tonight...I just don't know what…"

"HA" Jacob scoffed

"You know what Bella?" He smirked while turning me to face him.

"I just don't get you some times."

"One second you're here the next your pushing me away, you can't pretend that what you feel for me doesn't exist forever you know." He smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. I could see the unease.

I wasn't sure how I felt at this moment. I knew that my body turned on me when Jacob and I kissed; my body was on fire as if his touch set me aflame. His lips warm against mine sent my head into a fog, made me dizzy in an almost similar way to Edwards icy caresses; I had once come to depend upon.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked not meeting his stare.

"Bella…" Was all he said as he pulled me into my favorite Jacob hug.

He all but enveloped me not only in physical warmth but emotional as well. My heart swelled. I pressed my cheek to his chest and listened to his deep breathing and the soothing drum of his heart. We stayed like this for a time before I finally broke the silence.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

It was almost inaudible. I buried my face deeper into his chest hoping to ward off the horde of tears making there way to my now closed lids. Jacob just held me tighter. This is why I need him; he holds all my shattered little pieces together, even when he is hurting. He never asked for any thing in return but for my love.

Jacob had some how found the irretrievable shards missing from my heart and stitched them into; what was now, almost a whole.


	4. Blow out

As we walked towards Sam and Emily's we could hear the pandemonium. Embry and Paul were roughhousing out front and to Sam's amusement Embry for once had the lead.

Paul was a hot head to say the least. But he was good at sparing weather in wolf form or human. Human in this case, but Embry had him in a good headlock.

Upon our approach Sam had apparently given the enough signal, both boys straightened up and faced in our direction. Almost instantly breaking into goofy know-it-all grins. "Ugh" I cringed into Jacob's side.

Emily came to my rescue.

"Hey wanna help me get the snacks 'n' stuff ready, the pack had to go make some rounds before the movie, gives us some time to kill"

"That would be nice" was all I could come up with I could feel the blush blooming into my cheeks.

Jacob kissed the top of my head and gave me a tentative squeeze. I threw an apologetic look over my shoulder as I half ran to the house.

My blush increased with the realization that's as soon as Jacob phased the whole pack would know every thing that just happened. In detail!

"It gets better, ya know"

I snorted in disbelief

"Emily I don't even know where this is going yet"

"Haha ya ok Bella"

She laughed at me?

"Did you just laugh at me?"

"Haha I did and I find it hard to believe that you are as oblivious as you seem."

"Sometimes you just don't get it do you? That boy loves you Bella, and I mean REALLY loves you."

"Ugh not you too," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I have had the 'don't hurt Jacob speech' at least 3 times in the past 24 hours.

"What I mean is he would do any thing for you. I am saying this as a friend Bella we all know you are still healing from ...well you know. But we also see how you two are together and how much you have changed in the past few months and mostly the past few days."

" I know Em, its just what if things don't work out and this is hardly fair to either of us its not fair for him to be second best and its not fair for me to put myself in a position were I might hurt some one I love!"

These words rushed out of me with such speed and force I had to catch my breath before proceeding.

"My mind is a jumble of rights and wrongs, wants and well needs"

My face was officially the color of a well ripened tomato. Confessing this to Emily was more than just embarrassing. She just smiled at this her lips pulling against the scar that forever made her look as if she were frowning on that side. She was beautiful and she loved Sam no less than before the accident.

Being around them used to make my heart break. The play of emotions on Sam's face when he holds her is enough to warm the coldest of hearts.

"It's not like you and Sam" I sighed

We worked in silence while popping a more than ridiculous amount of popcorn that would no doubt be consumed almost instantaneously.

"You're wrong"

I gaped

"What"

"I said your wrong."

"You and Jacob are more like Sam and I than you would like to think" I just stared at her incredulously

"Think about it Bella Leah is my cousin and was very near my best friend when Sam imprinted, with me, Me Bella. Leah was crushed, Sam felt such guilt and then when we finally got past that, Leah phased for the first time"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah Bells things were peachy keen alright. Leah's the first female ever in the history of our tribe to phase and she shares her mind with the pack as well. Sam was so overwhelmed by the ferocity of her hurt and animosity. That he was forced to not only see but feel. He couldn't hold his head up and defend himself for some time."

She was mad.

"And me well I felt like a burden Sam hadn't chosen me he 'imprinted.' Thus making me his eternal love forever. I still feel I betrayed my best friend." She rubbed her hands on her face.

I couldn't say any thing, I had to say something.

"Em, I didn't realize"

"It's not your fault this 'imprinting' thing no one knows how it works or why."

"I know Bells it's just, I can relate and you seem so selfish right now I'm sorry but you do."

Before our conversation could continue, the pack came bursting through the door. Hard bodied and half dressed as usual I couldn't help but ogle. I gripped the counter with a force I didn't know I had, when Lauren and Jessica came bounding in between them giggling and laughing. Lauren was ogling Jacob hard running her hand along his bicep. I almost threw myself at her wanting to rip her throat out. Emily must have caught my mood swing she put her hand on my arm. Effectively halting my bloodlust for lack of better words. Wow was I jealous? Jacob swiftly moved to my side in between snotty little Laurens "What's she doing here"

To my complete enjoyment her jaw dropped as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my hair. She snorted in disgust but before she could voice her opinions Jacob lifted my chin and kissed me slowly. Catching the sinful smile on his face I played it. Taking his lower lip in mine and biting with just enough pressure to entice something that resembled a purr from Jacob before some one cleared there throat.

Realizing the entire room had fallen silent, as if on queue my face passed ten different colors ranging from pink to scarlet. I thought I might die right there. Laurens face made it all worth while tho, the look of shock had me smiling almost as widely as Jacob was.

"All right, so it looks like we will have to make room for a few more guests?" Emily suggested assumably deterring the attention directed at Jacob and I.

"OOOOH movie" Jessica's high pitched squeal made my ears ring.

GREAT! This was going to be a long night.

As we assembled into the small living room Jacob pulled me over the big black recliner; picking me up and placing my on his lap were I snuggled in. Emily curled herself into Sam's as well. Quill and Jessica were talking animatedly on the sofa, which left Embry and Lauren on the love seat.

Much to her distaste Embry laid it on thick as he always did with the ladies our own personal play boy. Paul had some how escaped to find Rachel, leaving Seth perched on a cushion on the floor happily tossing popcorn into the air and catching it with uncanny precision in his mouth. Jared had yet to return I assumed he was on the first shift of rounds for the night.

"What movie are we watching?" Jessica beamed inching closer to Quill.

"Transformers" Seth let out between popcorn munches.

Lauren and Jessica rolled there eyes and sighed in unison. I couldn't help but snicker hiding my face in Jacob's neck.

Seth grabbed the remote and skipped through the previews to the movie and Sam hit the lights.

In the dark the close proximity in which Jacob and I were sitting was almost too much for me to handle. As he slowly ran his fingers up and down my spine I found myself softly placing kissed on the hot skin of his neck. My breath caught as he slid his fingers under the fabric of my sweater and traced the line of my jeans; his finger tips almost searing. I raised my head slowly knowing he was watching me with those deep brown eyes. As soon as our eyes met my breathing slowed nothing more than slow shallow gasps. I wondered how many of the pack could audibly hear my hearts erratic pattern change when Jacob skimmed his lips along my jaw stopping just behind my ear nipping at the lobe. My breath hitched.

"Hmm…you like that?" he whispered,

While his hands made there way up my neck and into my hair. My skin tingling were ever he touched me. My lips parted of there own accord inviting his lips to mine. Just before Jacob could kiss me his entire body went ridged almost sending me flying onto the floor. He shot a hate filled glare in Sam's general direction.

"You ok?" I couldn't help but ask

"I'm fine…I'll be right back ok?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't like it.

He gently placed me on the recliner locking eyes fiercely with Sam. My heart was still hammering at the walls of my chest when Sam fallowed Jake outside. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Apparently Embry and Quill picked up on this and excused themselves as well leaving Emily, Seth and I with Lauren and Jessica. "So what have _you_ been up to since grad Bella" Jessica asked. I wanted to gag the phoniness that came off of her.

"Well I have been spending a lot of time out here." I said to keep the peace.

"So Cullen never came back hey, that must suck for you Bella. I can say I'm surprised tho I mean look at you." Lauren swiveled in my direction to see the full force of the blow she had just inflicted.

I couldn't breath. It was as if she slapped me in the face and kicked in my chest at the same time.

"He did actually" Emily chimed in.

"Bella sent him away the poor guy looked like he was gonna cry"

I stared at Emily I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're kidding!" Jessica was now bouncing on the end of her seat. Obviously looking for all the juicy gossip.

"Funny I can't see that happening he left you remember Bella, you went all zombie on us and then what. Bounce right on to Jacob it's kind of trashy don't ya think?"

Laurens smirk was full on Bitch!

"GET OUT NOW!" "NOOOW" I screamed.

Jessica pouted

"But Quill and Embry said we could stay until Jared had my car running again"

As if some force of nature was on my side Jared pulled up in Jessica's blue Nissan.

"This isn't there house for one and two looks like your ride just showed up OUT!"

Jessica sent an apologizing look at Emily only to find her glaring at Lauren.

As Jessica and Lauren left I threw my self into Emily's small bathroom unintentionally slamming the door with enough force it knocked the pictures off the walls. Falling to the floor sobbing so hard I thought I might be sick. I heard Sam bark something in the general sense of don't come back and an unintelligible string of what was no doubt profanities. And then Jacob was at the door.

"Bella? Bella let me in."

"No" It was all I could muster and I knew if he really wanted to get in he could and would.

"Bella please"

I shifted away from the door leaning my back against the tub. Putting my head between my knees, hopping to reel myself in before my privacy was no more. Jacob entered slowly, sitting down next to me saying nothing. My sobs continued relentlessly.

At some point Jacob had lifted me into his lap. I noted that I must have been here for some time as I was clutching his now soaked shirt. Shirt?

"Jake why are you wearing a shirt,"

His body shook with silent laughter

"Would you rather I be shirtless?"

I took a ragged breath.

"No" _Yes_

"I'm sorry Jake"

"Why exactly are you apologizing Bells?"

"I'm just such a mess and this isn't fair to you."

"And I'm pretty sure I ruined your shirt." This time he laughed out loud

"Oh Bella, you have to stop blaming yourself for other peoples idiosyncrasy's"

"This is not your fault…trust me." He cupped my face with his enormous hands and kissed me softly.

"C-mon I'll take you home"

**Hi guys thanks for reading this far I am working on the next chappys send me some love reviews are lovvvve X's and O'S**


End file.
